sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Richard McGonagle
| birth_place = Boston, Massachusetts, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor | yearsactive = 1969–present | spouse = | URL = }} Richard Francis McGonagle (born October 22, 1946) is an American actor and voice actor. He is known for his voice-over work in video games, movies and television shows. He is also known for his work by voicing Colonel Taggart in Prototype, Orlovsky in World in Conflict: Soviet Assault, Mr. Incredible through various The Incredibles projects (replacing Craig T. Nelson), Victor Sullivan in the Uncharted franchise, Four Arms and Exo-Skull in the Ben 10 franchise, Bato in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Dr. Peace in No More Heroes, Eight Armed-Willy in The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, Dr. I.Q. Hi in Duck Dodgers, Apocalypse in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, Ed Machine in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Tom Sheldon in Just Cause, Abin Sur in Green Lantern: First Flight, and Bill the Wrangler in Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, and provided additional voices for The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, World in Conflict, The Rise of the Argonauts, Dragon Age: Origins, Regular Show, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and Samurai Jack. Life and career McGonagle was born in Boston, Massachusetts, the son of Hildagard Virginia (née Hiller) and William Francis McGonagle.Richard McGonagle Biography (1946–) As a voice actor he has done many roles such as Four Arms and Exo-Skull on Ben 10, several voices on the show Samurai Jack, as Bato, a secondary character from the Nickelodeon show Avatar: The Last Airbender, various people in Zatch Bell, Bill the Wrangler in Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Dr. I.Q. Hi in Duck Dodgers, Apocalypse in X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, the second voice of General Grievous in Star Wars: Clone Wars, Ed Machine in Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, Abin Sur in Green Lantern: First Flight, and various teachers in Recess. He was one of the voice directors on Beyblade, and did various voices on Rugrats and All Grown Up! and adult voices on The Buzz on Maggie. He also provided the voice of the Oracle in Jak 3 and voiced Dr. Peace in No More Heroes, and Eight-Armed Willy in The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, also voiced Herb (Starla's Father) in Regular Show. He also voiced in video games such as Baten Kaitos Origins, Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, the Uncharted series (also motion capture), Just Cause, The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction, Dragon Age: Origins and Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse. In film, he appeared in The Bucket List for Warner Bros. Pictures. He narrated the acclaimed indie film (500) Days of Summer, starring Joseph Gordon-Levitt and Zooey Deschanel. He has also narrated a number of audiobooks, including the New York Times bestseller The Dark Side, by New Yorker journalist Jane Mayer. In television, he has appeared in an episode of Star Trek: The Next Generation and two episodes of Star Trek: Voyager. He played the recurring character Judge Lathrop in the crime drama Close to Home and provided the voice of Sanders on the sitcom Community in the second-season episode "Basic Rocket Science". He appeared in the TV series Rules of Engagement as a doctor. Filmography Film * 14 Going on 30 – Danny's Dad * 500 Days of Summer – Narrator * The American President – Rumson Staffer * The Bucket List – Board Chairman * Critical Mass – Adam Gould * Dad – Victor Walton * Green Lantern: First Flight – Abin Sur * Howard the Duck – First Cop * Innerspace – Cop * Joseph: King of Dreams – Pharaoh * Justice League: War – President Julian * Man, Woman and Child – Faculty Member * The Man with One Red Shoe – CIA Agent * Mighty Joe Young – Panda Owner * Rules of Engagement – Judge Col. E. Warner * Senseless – Robert Bellwether * Speechless – Dignitary * Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron – Bill * Tattoo – Texan's Friend #1 * Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon – Alley * Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes – Alley, First Policeman * Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse – Barney Bear, Alley * Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest – Alley * Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure – Alley, Barney Bear * Union City – Man in Crowd * Woody Woodpecker – Gabby Gator Television * 21 Jump Street – Mr. Bill Weckerle * 3rd Rock from the Sun – Dr. Howard * The A-Team – Pete Peterson (episode: "There Goes the Neighborhood")* Ally McBeal – District Attorney Moon (episode: "Reasons to Believe") * The Adventures of Brisco County, Jr. – Ashenden (episode: "Stagecoach") * Animaniacs – additional voices * Anything but Love – Priest (episode: "Bang You're Dead") * As Told by Ginger – Officer Killgallen * Avatar: The Last Airbender – Bato * Batman: The Brave and the Bold – Brainiac, Perry White, Sardath, Professor Carter Nichols, The Chief * Ben 10 – Four Arms, President, Exo-Skull, Gladiator #1, Driver, Radio News Announcer, Cop #1, Dr. Kelly * Ben 10: Alien Force – Reinrassic III, Highbreed, Forever Knight #5, Colonel, HighBreed Supreme Commander, Desk Sergeant, New Cop, Guard #2, Sheriff, General Groff, DNAlien Interrogator, DNAlien #2, DNAlien, Officer, Sensei * Better Off Ted – Manny (episode: "Get Happy") * Blacke's Magic – Leon (episode: "Breathing Room") * Boston Legal – A.A.G. Norman Wood (episode: "Patriot Acts") * Brooklyn South – William "Woody" McKenzie * CBS Schoolbreak Special – Tom (episode: "Gambler") * Charmed – Woogy, Gasman (episode: "Is There a Woogy in the House?") * Cheers – Customer #2 (episode: "The Tortelli Tort") * Chowder – additional voices * The Client – Minister Richards (episode: "The Good Samaritan") * Close to Home – Judge Lathrop * Clueless – Mr. Wilcox (episode: "Mercy Date") * Community – Sanders (episode: "Basic Rocket Science") * Days of Our Lives – Bishop Andrews, Friar Peter * Dirty Sexy Money – Bishop Bascombe * Duck Dodgers – Dr. I.Q. Hi, Judge Roboticus, Mr. I.M. Neighborly, Tribunal Official, Gnome, Mr. Wiggums, Police Officer, Pirate, Diplomat * Falcon Crest – Auctioneer (episode: "Flash Point") * Fame – Simon Marshall (episode: "Beginnings") * Family Ties – Male Customer, Brother Timothy * Fantastic Four – Dr. Franklin Storm (episode: "Behold, a Distant Star") * Fantasy Island – Phillip Woodson (episode: "Secret Self") * Freakazoid! – additional voices * General Hospital – Kincaid * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy – Male Parent, Man, Father Time (episode: "Billy and Mandy Save Christmas") * Harry's Law – Judge (episode: "American Girl") * Highway to Heaven – Martin (episode: "Keep Smiling") * Hill Street Blues – Dr. Sandler (episode: "The Life and Time of Dominic Florio Jr.") * Hunter – Detective Levine (episode: "Hunter") * JAG – Captain Richard Carey * L.A. Law – Ackley Atwood-Wade (episode: "Sidney, the Dead-Nosed Reindeer") * Legion of Super Heroes – Chancellor, Kandorian #1, High Elder, Evil Wizard, Host * Life's Work – Carl Bieber (episode: "Harassment") * Loving – Clem Margolies * Mama's Family – Arthur Booth (episode: "A Taxing Situation") * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack – Eight-Armed Willy, McGee, Big Genie, Fisherman, Ugly Beard, Pufus, Bearded Man in Crowd, Kid #5, Announcer * Matlock – Dr. Eldon McNeeley (episode: "The Accident") * Me and the Boys – Tom (episode: "The Kiss-Off") * Megas XLR – Judge, Fisherman, Orange Scaley, Thing #2, Lunar Captain * Melrose Place – Probation Officer (episode: "The Cook, the Creep, His Lover and Her Sister") * The Middle – Doctor (episode: "The Sit Down") * Moonlighting – Detective Barber * Mr. Belvedere – Announcer #1 (episode: "The Field") * Murder One – Judge Owen Harris * The New Mike Hammer – Joe Barry (episode: "Warpath") * The New Woody Woodpecker Show – additional voices * Night Court – Andrew (episode: "Pop Goes the Question") * Nip/Tuck – Roger McGuinness (episode: "Dan Daly") * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes – Chameleon Sr., Large Man * Over My Dead Body – Hargrove (episode: "Pilot") * Pacific Blue – Police Chief Rod Sherman * Party of Five – Emmett * Perfect Strangers – Zitell (episode: "Crimebusters") * Picket Fences – FBI Agent (episode: Terms of Estrangement") * Pinky and the Brain – additional voices * The Practice – Judge Patrick Wilcox * Quantum Leap – Dad Wilson (episode: "Camikazi Kid – June 6, 1961") * Remington Steele – Colby, Clerk * Regular Show – Floppy, Reel to Reel, Super Density, Herb, Bear Dog, Rent A Cop 1, Carrey O'Key, Old Man Horseshoes, Nunchuck Bro, Peeps, Peeps Phone Operator * Rituals – Phillip Mason * Roswell – General Edward Chambers (episode: "Control") * Rules of Engagement – Dr. Sachs, Doctor * Samurai Jack – Odin, Village Leader, Water Creature, Slave Driver, Slave #3, Slave #4, Warrior, Viking * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated – Ed Machine, Announcer, Creepy Voice * The Secret World of Alex Mack – Judd DuBrow (episode: "Local Hero") * Seinfeld – Mr. Star (episode: "The Maestro") * Simon & Simon – FBI Man #1 (episode: "Full Moon Blues") * Sisters – Dr. Eastman (episode: "Not in a Million Years") * Snoops – William Keller (episode: "True Believers") * Star Trek: The Next Generation – Dr. Ja'Dar (episode: "New Ground") * Star Trek: Voyager – Commander Pete Harkins (episodes: "Pathfinder" and "Inside Man") * Star Wars: Clone Wars – General Grievous, Kit Fisto, Harvos the Nelvaanian Warrior, Orvos the Nelvaanian Shaman * Sym-Bionic Titan – g3 Agent, Mysterious Figure, titan, Lance's Father * T. J. Hooker – Joe Doyle (episode: "King of the Hill") * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles – various roles * Tiny Toon Adventures – additional voices * Titus – Dr. Phine (episode: "Locking Up Mom") * The Torkelsons – Howard Roberts (episode: "Fence Neighbors") * The Twilight Zone – Lester (Segment: "Her Pilgrim Soul") * University Hospital – Dr. Ross (episode: "Endings and Beginnings") * Veronica's Closet – Stanley * Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color – Dr. Richard Wwintraub, Danny Scott * The West Wing – Sen. Warren, D (episode: "18th and Potomac") * Wings – Reverend Powell (episode: "Ex, Lies and Videotape") * The X-Files – Dr. Francis Orovetz (episode: "Deadalive") * The Zeta Project – John, Agent * Zoe, Duncan, Jack and Jane – Art (episode: "The Feud") Video games * Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits – Lord of the Black Abyss * Baten Kaitos Origins – Rambari * Batman: The Telltale Series – Carmine Falcone * Ben 10: Galactic Racing – Four Arms * Ben 10: Protector of Earth – Four Arms * Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall – Four Arms * Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse – Narrator/Old Mouse * Chicken Little – Mayor Turkey Lurkey * Disney Infinity – Mr. Incredible * Disney Infinity 3.0 – Mr. Incredible * Disney Infinity: Marvel Super Heroes – Mr. Incredible * Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey – Doc * Disney's Chicken Little: Ace in Action – additional voices * Dragon Age: Origins – King Endrin Aeducan, Janar, Mines Commander, Orzammar Noble, Orzammar Commoner, Royal Palace Cook * The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction – additional voices * The Incredibles – Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible * The Incredibles: When Danger Calls - Mr. Incredible * The Incredibles: Rise of the Underminer – Mr. Incredible * Jak 3 – Oracle * Jak and Daxter: The Lost Frontier – Precursor Idol, Dark Daxter, Pirate Male * Just Cause – Tom Sheldon * Meet the Robinsons – Mr. Willerstein * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater – President Johnson * Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence – President Johnson * No More Heroes – Dr. Peace, Pastel Brankino * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End – Cannon Arm, Pirates * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest – Captain Hector Barbossa * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale – Victor Sullivan * Prototype – Colonel Taggart * Rise of the Argonauts – additional voices * Star Wars Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader – Rebel Soldier #1 * Too Human – ODIN * Uncharted: Drake's Fortune – Victor Sullivan * Uncharted: Eye of Indra – Victor Sullivan * Uncharted: Golden Abyss – Victor Sullivan * Uncharted 2: Among Thieves – Victor Sullivan * Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception – Victor Sullivan * Uncharted 4: A Thief's End – Victor Sullivan * World in Conflict – additional voices * World in Conflict: Soviet Assault – Orlovsky * X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse – Apocalypse References External links * * *Richard McGonagle at Behind the Voice Actors Category:1946 births Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American male video game actors Category:Living people Category:Male actors from Boston Category:Hanna-Barbera people